Aprendizaje
by Schala S
Summary: Dieciocho nunca se había sentido humana, ni siquiera antes de ser convertida en androide. Sin embargo, es Krilin aquel que le recuerda que, aun cuando puedan existir en el mundo los más nefastos seres, existen también quienes no lo son, quienes miran sinceramente a los ojos. Existen, aún, las personas que valen la pena en su plena humanidad. One shot! Krilin x Dieciocho


**_Disclaimer_ :** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **APRENDIZAJE**

* * *

—un latido—

* * *

Un día, se despidió de él estando más en shock que enfadada por lo que él se había atrevido a hacer, pedirle al dragón de las esferas mágicas que desactivara la bomba que yacía en su cuerpo. Antes de eso, durante la batalla, lo había besado por mera coquetería y nada más.

Poco después de la despedida, ella había ido en su búsqueda sin ser más que una androide sin misión, sin futuro, sin propósito en la vida. Lo único que tenía era la calidez de él, ese pisotón al control remoto, esas buenas intenciones. Pero no era tan fácil, claro.

No era que esos gestos le habían dado ternura; más bien, la habían extrañado. Porque cuando una persona se acostumbra a las heridas, al desprecio, a la vacuidad de los seres sin rostro ni mirada, nada bueno puede esperar, nada sensible, nada humano. Menos que menos ella, que ya no creía percibir humanidad en su cuerpo lacerado tan cruelmente por ese nefasto doctor.

Krilin, mientras tanto, creía ser consciente del sufrimiento de ella, pero no lo era, no lo suficiente.

Una persona-corazón, aquellos seres de bondad innata que, para ella, no eran más que cuentos de hadas, tienen plena capacidad, mediante la empatía, de ponerse en el lugar del otro. Habiéndola invitado a vivir con él en esa pequeña casa rosada perdida en el mar, eso había hecho él, ponerse en lugar de ella, ser bondadoso con ella para que se fiara de él. Primero, ella había creído que lo hacía para obtener algo a cambio, a ella en sí misma; con el correr de los días, de los meses, esa Lazuli que ya no era bajo el nombre de Número Dieciocho comenzó a brotarle del pecho sólo para decirle una sola cosa.

Krilin era bueno, de verdad.

¿Por qué no era mentira? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo fuera? Cada vez que sentía la bondad de él sobre ella con cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mirada embelesada, ella terminaba por encerrarse más y más en sí misma, por contener en su pecho a esa que ya no era, por no dejarla brotar nunca más.

¡Porque, por culpa de ella…!

Una noche, se sentó a orillas de la isla a contemplar las estrellas. El clima era cálido, distinto al de la Capital del Norte natal de la cual no recordaba más que difusos chispazos. En éstos, se veía siendo una adolescente que nada deseaba más que poder salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, sin techo y sin nadie más en el mundo que Lapis, su hermano, que cada vez se empeñaba más en mejorar sus habilidades de ladrón para poder sobrevivir. Ella también robaba, claro; juntos, eran criminales que se valían de su belleza innata para encandilar a sus víctimas, pero ella no se resignaba.

Quería salir de esa situación. Quería una nueva oportunidad.

Miraba el cielo, por aquel entonces, deseando tener el dinero suficiente para satisfacer ese capricho que simbolizaba metafóricamente todos y cada uno de sus sueños de detener esa vida criminal y sin rumbo, comprarse el vestido de la tienda del centro, ese vestido hermoso que estaba solo en la vidriera más exclusiva, rosado y femenino, perfecto. Y resultaba ser que había terminado en la misma situación una vez más, sin propósito y sin lugar de pertenencia, reducida a una huérfana sin futuro que contemplando el cielo desde esa remota isla sólo podía desear una cosa, latir, tener la oportunidad de latir, de ser una persona a la cual le estuviera permitido todo lo que a la miseria absoluta, primero la de Lazuli y después la de Número Dieciocho, le estaba vedado. Dejar de ser un otro con respecto a la humanidad que siempre le había dado la espalda.

Sentir que su vida valía tanto como la de los demás.

Una mano se posó en su hombro cuando lloraba sin saberlo ante las estrellas. Era Krilin, por supuesto, con una sonrisa llena de calor, con ojos que sólo transmitían paz. Preocupado, le preguntó qué sucedía; seria, sin denotar nunca resabio alguno de humanidad, ella dejó caer su rostro en el hombro de él. Cuando sintió el corazón de Krilin acelerar, lloró.

—Tranquila —susurró él con voz nerviosa, acariciándole la espalda con ninguna intención más que la de darle ánimos—. Tranquila, Dieciocho…

—¡Nunca vas a entender! —le gritó ella en respuesta, furiosa con el destino que le había tocado transitar, con la humanidad de la cual la habían despojado incluso antes de que Lazuli muriera en aquella fría mesa de laboratorio—. ¡Nunca! ¡Porque no tienes idea de lo que se siente odiar así a la humanidad!

—Bueno, algo de eso sé, ¿sabes? —dijo él que, aunque nervioso, también se mostraba entusiasmado al pronunciar cada palabra—. Cuando era niño, en el templo ōrin, los otros niños se burlaban todo el tiempo de mí… ¡Solía sentirme muy mal por ello! Hasta que vine aquí a entrenar con el maestro Roshi y Goku. ¡Era muy desconfiado! De niño, era sumamente desconfiado y tramposo, pero de ellos aprendí, sobre todo de Goku, que abrirse a los demás no tiene nada de malo, ¡aprendí que no todos eran como los otros niños del templo! —Lo escuchó reír sintiendo, a la vez, que sus lágrimas aceleraban, que se derramaban a gran velocidad y no por el dolor, sino por el shock, por la magnitud de lo que las palabras de Krilin expresaban—. Sé que has pasado por peores cosas que yo, Dieciocho. ¡Sé que nunca entenderé del todo, que de seguro todo lo que traes dentro tuyo es muy doloroso, pero créeme que siempre que me necesites te apoyaré! Siempre, Dieciocho…

Lo que siguió fue confuso, acto del shock y no de la reflexión: ella lo abrazó y exigió que no le estuviera mintiendo, que siquiera se atreviera a algo semejante.

—¡Porque te juro que te mataré!

Porque ya no podía más, ni con la Lazuli que le agonizaba en el pecho y de la que apenas en ese momento tomaba consciencia ni con la Dieciocho que le agonizaba en el resto de su ser desde su último despertar.

Y entonces, al escuchar cómo él le juraba que no, que no le mentía, que nunca jamás en la vida se atrevería a mentirle, ella lo hizo.

Le creyó.

Una pregunta que pedía aprobación, una afirmación; él la besaba dulcemente en los labios, tan dulcemente que ella supo, al instante, que no se trataba de meros cuentos de hadas, que no era un mito la existencia de bondad en la humanidad; había personas-corazón en el mundo, personas que no la tratarían como a una otra, fuera la ladrona sin techo o la androide programada para matar. Había personas que podían ver más allá. Y lo supo por los besos tímidos que él le daba, no por comprenderlo sino por sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser.

Él sentía, en ella, nada más que lo innato, lo genuino: su humanidad.

Tal era la necesidad de su corazón de sentirse amado que Dieciocho permitió que todo sucediera en ese mismo momento, cuanto antes. Mientras él la desvestía en el cuarto con un respeto ceremonial en las manos, ella juró ver su vida completa en una sola llamarada: Lazuli, la niña pobre cuyo padre se había desvanecido; la huérfana de madre cuando ésta murió demasiado joven y en misteriosas circunstancias, lo cual los confinó, a su hermano y a ella, a quedarse solos en el mundo, a vagar por las calles, a buscar mil y un formas de sobrevivir en los más humildes suburbios de tan monstruosa capital, hasta que en la adolescencia apareciera él, él con sus ojos claros imposibles de mirar fijamente, él con las más inhumanas intenciones disimuladas detrás del ofrecimiento de un techo para pasar la noche en una casa que no existía, una mentira. Arrastrados hasta un laboratorio, los torturó física y mentalmente durante tanto tiempo y con tanto sadismo que nada, dentro de ella, quedó, nada más que eso, la nada misma.

Ni un resabio de humanidad; nada.

—No llores, por favor… —le pidió la voz más dulce del mundo mientras la desnudaba—. ¿Quieres que me detenga? ¡Porque si eso quieres, yo…!

Ella lo vislumbró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. El recuerdo había durado un segundo, dos, pero se había sentido eterno. Difuso, pero eterno. Irreal, pero real al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, al retornar a la realidad pudo verlo a él de pie ante ella, que estaba sentada en la punta de la cama del pequeño cuarto donde él descansaba. Vio la bondad de su corazón plasmada en sus ojos y se percató de que no era como con Maki Gero, aquel sucio y repugnante científico que a tanto los había sometido a ella y a su hermano; los ojos de Krilin, negros como la noche pero brillosos como la verdad, podían mirarse.

Era eso, justamente; era la clave para confiar: los ojos de las persona-corazón se pueden contemplar. No sólo eso: los ojos de las personas-corazón dan paz de hacerlo.

Esbozó una sonrisa que vociferaba toda la emoción del silencioso descubrimiento. Se sonrojó cuando notó en Krilin, en sus ojos de persona-corazón, el amor.

—Sigue —pidió ella—. Sigue, por favor…

Él, agradecido, entregado a ella como nunca volvería a estarlo con nadie más, obedeció.

Esa noche, Krilin le hizo el amor. Ella poco pudo pensar, nada pudo razonar; sintió. Al sentir, se percató de que sí, de que Lazuli, aquella humana que había sido, aún estaba en su interior. Sobre todo, descubrió que el amor era aquello que podía instar a su corazón a latir con verdad.

Quedaba, supo al sentirse frágil y genuina en brazos de Krilin, una sola cosa por hacer.

Amar.

Sentir.

Aprender a ser humana, serlo más que nunca y con orgullo, al latir.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer, gente._

 _Este fic surgió hoy después de leer a **Silvin Lewis Dragneel** en _ Sentires _, lo cual hice justo después de ver un video sobre los androides que me compartió **Odette Vilandra** de YouTube. Tuve la necesidad de escribir de Dieciocho, de esa humanidad perdida, e imaginarla unida a Krilin y dejando al fin todo atrás. Fue una ocurrencia que tuve._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Dedico esto, por supuesto, a **Silvin** , por ser tan linda siempre conmigo. ¡Gracias por inspirarme, hermosa! Espero esto sea digno de una fan tan fiel y apasionada de tan encantadores personajes. También se lo dedico a **Syad** , porque me fascina _Diecisiete _y me está ayudando a acercarme con más pasión a personajes que, pese a que siempre me gustaron, nunca me permití investigar en profundidad._

 _Y nada más._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, en serio._

 _Nos leemos la próxima. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ Akira Toriyama


End file.
